This invention relates to double break electric switches of the type having a bridging contact rotatable to engage stationary contacts at its opposite ends. More particularly, this invention relates to a contact arrangement for such switches wherein electrical arcing which occurs upon contact closing and contact opening is reduced and controlled.
The invention is particularly adapted for use in switching devices of the type commonly known as disconnect switches or safety switches. Conventional double break safety switches make simultaneous contact at both ends of the bridging contact. When closing the contacts of a switch of this type on a high current, such as a fault current condition, the contacts tend to arc at both ends of the bridging contact. Forces related to the fault current can keep the contacts from closing, at least momentarily. Moreover, the two arcs dissipate a high level of energy which can cause phase-to-phase flashover and other failures.